Before the dawn
by LucidDreamers
Summary: Itachi loves Sasuke, Sasuke's too innocent to understand. Sasuke loves Itachi but Itachi's to oblivious to notice. Parents get curious and fatal choices have to be made.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! This is a story that I have on my quotev account and I thought about continuing it and putting it on fanfiction so here it is! I hope you enjoy! Rated M for later chapters and bag language... Swearing is fun :3 I don't own Naruto but I own this story!**

Sasuke walked down the Uchiha streets, it was night and it was cold. A feeling of sorrow and loneliness came over him as he spotted the familiar road. It was an old abandoned road that he would visit every weekend unless he was away on a mission. The feeling burned in his chest as he spotted a little clearing on the side of the road. Turning left the younger Uchiha walked forward until he came across a little stone statue in the middle of a flower patch. The raven kneeled next to it and felt pain entering his delicate soul as he felt water dripping on his head, it was raining. It had been two years since the accident, Sasuke was now nineteen and a fully fledged leaf shinobi, as well as that the foundation were trying to get him to become an anbu because of his skills. Sasuke felt the tears start as the rain got heavier. Looking down at the statue he spoke quietly "sorry I couldn't bring you anything... Mother and father don't know I'm out at this hour... I miss you... Itachi-Nii..."

**I know it is short to start of with, but this is the prologue and it will all make sense in due time... I promise, please review and favorite it would mean a lot to me! review what you think of the story and how I should continue it, all reviews are helpful, hateful or not **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one! Well actually chapter 2... but chapter 1 is a prologue so would this be counted as chapter 1 or chapter 2? Review and tell me the answer to that question! I've just managed to confuse the crap out of myself! I don't own Naruto but I own this story**

**XxX**

**Four years earlier...**

"'TACHIIIII" Sasuke ran up the stairs of the Uchiha house giggling at the nick-name he gave his brother. No reply came as the younger Uchiha stood outside his older brothers bedroom door. Giggling again Sasuke figured that the chances of itachi still behind asleep were very high. Eventually Sasuke got impatient and kicked the door open and walked in turning the light on. Itachi, very much as Sasuke guessed, was still in bed asleep but when the light was turned on the Uchiha jumped up screaming and shouting random gibberish. Sasuke managed to make out a few sentences like 'make the sun stop' and 'oh sweet shinobi Jesus it's a solar apocalypse' that made him chuckle and shake is head at the immature elder.

Once Itachis eyes got used to the light being turned on, Sasuke stepped forward passing his brother his glasses and sitting on the edge of the bed. The older raven positioned them on his face and look at Sasuke, his younger brother seemed a lot more clear now and itachi liked it that way.

"Sasuke what are you doing here at this time? Didn't mother tell you to let me sleep in? I just got back from a mission early this morning and I'm really tired" itachi said giving a fake yawn to show the point. Sasuke chuckled and sat crossed legs and stared at itachi.

"Yeah, it's twelve" Sasuke said pointing to the clock. Itachis turned his vision to the wall clock and frowned

"so it is... Hm... Sorry otouto I didn't know it was this late" itachi said wondering when Sasuke would attempt to remind him of the special day, the reason he wasn't his normal grumpy self when his idiotic baby brother, that in fact is only a couple years younger than him, would wake him up from his peaceful slumbering. Sasuke frowned at Itachi. "What's wrong otouto?" Itachi said noticing Sasukes frown. Sasuke shook his head then decided to tell him anyway,

"hey itachi what day is it today?"

"Uh Saturday,. Why?"

"Oh... Uh is there anything special happening today?" Sasuke asked again, hoping if would jog his brothers memory.

"Not as I can remember, why Sasuke? Want to train with me?" Itachi asked, smirking inside as his little pointless game was working.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on today? Does 'July 23rd' not ring any bells?" Sasuke asked desperately trying to remind his brother of the special day. Itachi shook his head

"nope, why?" Sasuke sighed,

"it's someone's birthday! Someone really close to you 'tachi-Nii" Sasuke said emphasizing the 'really' and earned a confused glance from itachi.

"Is it mine?" Itachi asked curiously. Sasuke, now aware that itachi was teasing, laughed and replied

"no your birthday is next month! It's in August and this is July!" Itachi smirked and laughed as he reached under his bed and pulled out an envelope and a wrapped box and handed them to him.

"I could never forget, happy birthday otouto" itachi said and Sasuke smiled, taking the box.

"Thanks itachi, should I take them downstairs with mother and fathers gifts? Alone with grandmother and grandfathers?" Sasuke asked tucking the card and box under his arm.

"Open the card now, it's something we can't let mother or father see" itachi said quietly and watched as Sasuke nodded and took the card and opened it. Sasuke opened the card and read what it said inside out loud.

"Dead Sasuke.. Happy birthday hope you like your gift love itachi... P.s turn the page" Sasuke looked up at itachi and he nodded. Turning the page two bits of paper fell out. After examining them more closely they turned out to be two concert tickets to Sasukes favourite band.

"They are going to be playing in a holiday resort not far from suna so you WILL need a hotel, luckily it's already booked for the weekend and I will tell mother and father that you're going on a very important mission, you're leaving tonight" itachi said and watched as Sasukes facial expressions changed. It went from smiling at the card, to open mouth shocked to silent screaming and firing himself at his brother wrapping the elder in a tight bear hug.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god thank you itachi! Thank you thank you thank you! But wait.." Sasuke began and pulled away from him picking up the two tickets, "there's two?" This was when Itachi chucked to himself,

"well otouto, that's not all, you know how you're always complaining that we never spend enough time together?" Sasukes mouth dropped and he squealed again and once again flung himself at his brother

"oh my god thank you itachi! You're the best brother in the world!" Itachi smiled at the compliment and hugged his brother back. The adorable moment was ruined by their mother shouting up the stairs.

"Sasuke! I told you to wake itachi up nicely not scream in his face! Now come down stairs boys!"

"Sorry mom" both boys innocently chorused and then laughed to themselves when they heard the door shut signalling that their mother was no longer standing in the hallway.

"Oh that reminds me" Sasuke started and itachi turned his attention to his sibling. "Uncle madara and uncle izuna are coming over later, along with Tobi and good news for you, tobis boyfriend!" Itachi nodded,

"so dei'll be able to hang with me?" Sasuke nodded "awesome I won't have to glare at everyone who touches my otouto, instead I'll be upstairs with dei being weird as usual" Sasuke chuckled. "Wait isn't Uncle Madara and uncle Izuna banned from this house?"

"No, why would they be?" Sasuke asked curiously and itachi chuckled.

"Because they're married.. And they're brothers" itachi stated cooly, showing the fact he was a supporter of incestual marriage.

"Oh yeah.." Sasuke said remembering, "but wait isn't that illegal!?" He blurted. Itachi chuckled again

"yeah but trust madara to find a way, the main thing is that they're happy and mother doesn't think we'll catch 'the gay' and stop us being around each other" he said frowning at the thought. Sasuke nodded then laughed,"what's so funny?" Itachi asked quietly,

"we're both gay anyway" Sasuke said before bursting out laughing. Even itachi gave a small chuckle. Sasuke knew that Itachi had a secret relationship with Kisame while he was dating Sakura. Sasuke didn't like her and she knew that but she wanted to be more popular so he agreed as long as as didn't try anything without his lead. He would kiss her but wouldn't enjoy it, if he want comfortable with something Sakura wouldn't do it and that's what Sasuke liked about her.

"BOYS!" Came the same angry voice making both boys to scream and run out the room and downstairs.

"Itachi go get dressed, sasukes friends will be here any minute and I'm sure they don't need to see sasukes stripper of an older brother" she said chuckling slightly, "go take a shower and then come down, dei will spent the day with you" she said and itachi ran off, still disturbed by his weird mother. Sasuke put Itachis gift on the table and went to help his mother put up the decorations as their father was out on a mission and wouldn't be here for Sasukes birthday. Sasuke didn't care, he hated his father, and after all, he had itachi.

**Aww how cute? Please review as it always makes me happy to see your thoughts on my story! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto but I own this story**

An hour later itachi was sat on the sofa eating a bowl of cereal in some pyjamas bottoms but shirtless. Sasuke came into the room and chuckled "mom was right, you are a stripped" he said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sasuke shouted and ran over to the door and opened it. Outside stood his friends from the village, Naruto Sakura Hinata Kiba Shino Lee TenTen Neji Ino Shikamaru and choji. "Hey guys, come in" Sasuke said and stepped aside letting the crazy bunch inside.

"Hello" mikoto said walking into the hallway with oven gloves on, "place the gifts on the table then make yourself at home" she said before disappearing back into the kitchen. The group of children made there way into the living room and found a seat and started having a really large conversation. After itachi was done eating cereal he put his bowl on the coffee table and checked his phone that had been buzzing all afternoon. Kisame had been texting him all morning and he didn't answer him. Smiling itachi read through the first few texts 'morning beautiful' and 'not awake yet? Oh yeah you've been on that mission.. Sorry if I woke you xx' In fact Kisame hadn't woken Itachi up as his phone was downstairs on the kitchen table, the raven was actually surprised his mom hadn't read the texts, then again he wasn't complaining. The most resent text was what turned the whole day around. Itachi had been looking forward to spending the weekend with Sasuke, and only Sasuke but this just screwed up his entire day and made him not want to move. The text read 'I heard about the Sasuke secret, your a traitor itachi, we're over you lying bastard'. Itachi felt pain after reading over the txt again and again, he didn't know why, maybe it was because he still had small feelings for the blue man and that he just lost his best friend because he can't be honest to people. Eventually itachi text back 'Kisame I still care about you! There is no secret I promise.' The Uchiha waiting for a reply by watching Sasuke's friends fucking about in the living room. The reply came quicker than expected 'go slit your emo wrists' it said. Itachi took a while to think about what he said but when it finally sunk in he snapped inside.

"FUCKING BASTARD" he shouted and threw his phone at the wall ending in it cracking and grabbed the bowl and threw it at at the floor, making sure to ovoid Sasuke at all costs, and then flipped the coffee table. All of narutos friends stood still and started, backing away slowly and itachi started to cry and scream even more. The shouting brought Mikoto into the room who instantly ran up to Sasuke to protect him from Itachis rampage. Itachi ran upstairs and slammed the door. Sasukes friends were still shivering in fear as they heard banging from upstairs. Itachi threw his chair at the wall and lay on his bed screaming.

"What is going on, un?!" Deidara shouted standing next to a scared Tobi and a shocked Madara and Izuna. Mikoto turned to face them

"I don't know he just flipped" she said slowly.

"I'll go talk to him, where should I put sasukes present?" Dei asked quickly and Mikoto smiled.

"You didn't need to get him a present Dei" Mikoto said again. Dei chuckled

"he's my best friends brother, I had to get him a present" he said and pushed it into her arms and headed upstairs.

"Happy birthday Sasuke!" Madara and Izuna said together giving him a big hug.

"Thanks uncle madara and uncle izuna" Sasuke said and they sat down on the sofa.

"Sasuke why don't you take your friends and Tobi downstairs to the disco room" she said and Sasuke nodded.

"K mom, come on guys" he said as he lead them away. Upstairs Dei was sat on Itachis bed stroking the ravens hair as he screamed into the pillow.

"It's okay 'tachi he was only mad un"

"he deserves to die! I'll kill him myself!" Itachi shouted angrily into his pillow. Dei sighed and continued stoking his hair

"if you kill him you won't be able to see Sasuke and that would make you more sad" itachi sat up and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah your right... Let's go say sorry to sasuke" itachi said and made his way down stairs, followed by the happy blonde.

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is where I have reached so I shall be updating soon! I don't own Naruto but I own this story... I have a plan for this story (I think, it's on my phone I think... or I deleted it D:) so I shall be sticking to it and hoping to keep it going! On with the story!**

"Okay bye guys thanks for coming" Sasuke said shutting the door four hours later and sitting on the sofa next to itachi and Deidara along with Madara Izuna Tobi and his mother. Sasuke had already opened his friends gifts but now it was family time.

"Here Sasuke" Mikoto said handing Sasuke a rectangle box. The youngest raven smiled and took hold of it and started to unwrap it.

"Is this a?" Sasuke asked taking the box out fully reviling the newest laptop, "OMG it is thanks so much, who got me it?" Sasuke asked again looking at his mother, Mikoto pointed to Izuna and Madara. "Thanks you're the best uncle madara and izuna!" He said dramatically and places the laptop on the table. Next came Tobi's gift, it was a computer game for the laptop that Sasuke was happy at. Mikoto and Fugako had gotten Sasuke a giant birthday cake and some money, dei had gotten him a new Kunai and shuriken set so he was thrilled at that. Last came Itachis present. Sasuke opened it slowly and it was a cardboard box. Opening the lid Sasuke took out three T-shirts, all of his favourite band, some new boots and some ripped skinny jeans along with loads of wrist bands. Sasuke stared at his gift for a moment then flung himself at his brother again and hugged his tight almost crushing the older one with his happiness. Madara caught Itachi's eyes and winked, ending in the raven sending a middle finger gesture his way. Mikoto giggled at Sasuke's enthusiasm and smiled when he pulled away from his brother with tears in his eyes. She knew that no matter what Itachi always would bring a smile to Sasuke's face and there was nothing she could do about it. Sasuke had grown up and attached to Itachi, she didn't mind because the brother's never fought but she always felt that there was something else there whenever they were around each other, however she never brought it up in conversation before encase she was to embarrass the brothers or creep them out. It might just be the fact she was nervous and she grew up with Madara and Izuna but she could never fully drop the thought whenever she thought about it.

"You okay, mother?" She heard Sasuke's sweet voice and it pulled her out her day dream.

"Yes Sasuke I'm fine..." she said and turned to Madara as if hoping to get some clue's to her thought. Madara shot her a confused look and she turned her head as if to close the matter. Itachi winked at Sasuke and took out his phone and 'answered' it walking into the kitchen making the conversation heard.

"Seriously? No I can't it's Sasuke's birthday! I don't care we can't I'm sorry! Please understand... Fine... I'll be there in half an hour" he said and walked back into the sitting room. Everyone turned their attention to him showing him they were curious about the conversation. Itachi took a deep breath "me and Sasuke have been assigned a mission and we leave now... I apologize, I did try to reason but the hokage was having non of it... Forget me brother" Itachi said bowing his head and suppressed a giggle.

"Well..." Mikoto started however Madara, who was the only one who knew about his plan, interrupted

"let them go, it's better not to get on Tsunade's bad side" he said pushing them away to go pack and sending them silent 'you're welcome's' as they disappeared through the hallway.

"Come on Sasuke, I owe uncle Madara now" Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and sprinting into his room and handing his brother an already packed bag.

"I am always prepared for everything" Itachi said chuckling slightly as Sasuke took the bag and looked at his brother. "Ready?" The elder Uchiha asked, Sasuke nodded and climbed on his back.

"Carry me!" Sasuke said giggling lightly as his older brother sighed, shook his head, and walked out the back door as to avoid his parents. "How long will it take to get there?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"About a couple hours, we'll get there around morning and then we'll be able to sleep then have to party all night for the concert thing" Itachi said as he started walking.

"Do you actually know where you're going?" Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's question.

"Do you really think I wouldn't know where we were going? Do you really think I would put you in that much danger? Of course I know where I am going" Itachi said laughing. Sasuke also laughed in reply

"sorry I'm just paranoid encase we get lost"

"I'm not going to let you get lost okay? I swear on my life" Itachi said as he turned the corner and continued walking down the street. About half an hour into the walk Sasuke fell asleep on Itachi's back and woke up when they reached the sand village five hours later.

Yawning, Sasuke said "Hey Itachi... Can we stop more a moment?" Itachi stopped as he was told and placed his brother on the floor in the heat of the sand village.

"What's up?" The older raven asked as Sasuke swayed awkwardly from side to side. "You alright?" Itachi asked now a bit more paranoid encase something was wrong with his brother.

Sasuke blushed a deep red "I need to use the bathroom" Itachi was quiet for a bit then a chuckle escaped from his lips.

"I thought it was something serious, there's a tree over there" he said and pointed at the tree in the middle of the desert. Sasuke waddled off towards the tree as Itachi giggled and sat on the floor and looked up at the sky. Once Sasuke had done taking care of business he walked back over to his brother and they spent the rest of the day walking to the hotel, unpacking for the weekend and chilling for the rest of the day until it was time to get dressed for the concert later that night.

"Sasuke wake up" Itachi said walking into the shared bedroom to see his brother sleeping next to a stuffed animal. Itachi chuckled and smiled at his baby brother acting adorable and being more childish than ever. _'Why are you so cute Sasuke? You're going to be the death of me...' _Itachi thought to himself as he watched his brother sleeping peacefully. Eventually Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt his brothers eyes on him.

"Aniki...?" Sasuke said sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Itachi chuckled and looked at his brother again and walked over to where he was sleeping.

"Time to wake up, Sasuke, you need to get dressed and then we need to head out to the concert" Itachi said as he walked out the room and into the bathroom down the hall to take a shower. Sasuke took this time to finish off his Itachi filled dream and sleep for another half hour.

"Sasuke get up!" Itachi shouted an hour later as he walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Instantly Sasuke jumped up in fear and blushed bright red when he saw his brother in a towel.

"I'm gonna go take a cold shower!" Sasuke said and ran off hiding his bottom half with a blanket, leaving Itachi slightly confused why. _'Why did Sasuke run off with a towel around his waist? Did I give him a...? Oh god... No don't think of that Itachi!' _After shaking the thoughts from his head Itachi finished getting dressed. Itachi was wearing tight but ripped skinny jeans and a black top when Sasuke came back into the room with a towel around his body as he walked to his side of the room and hid behind the bed and got changed.

**Done! :D Okay now I hope you all enjoyed this so far! Please review and I will update once I can! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
